Monitoring of segment type indicators is particularly important, since failure of a particular segment may result in a false indication which may not be recognizable as such. In the case of light-emitting diodes, the solution to this problem has been to monitor the current flowing through the segments. For liquid crystals such a method is not practical, since the currents to be monitored are very small.